1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hierarchical power control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage system is a system that stores produced power in associated systems including a power plant, a substation, a power line, etc. and increases energy efficiency by selectively and efficiently using the produced power when power is needed.
When the energy storage system may increase an overall load rate by standardizing electric loads largely variable over time and season, the energy storage system may reduce a unit cost of power generation, may reduce investment costs and operating costs needed to build power facilities, resulting in reduction of electric charges and total energy.
The energy storage system has been installed and used in power generation, power transmission and distribution, and customers (houses) for use in power systems, and has been used for frequency regulation, generator power stabilization using new renewable energy, peak shaving, load leveling, emergency power, etc.
The energy storage system is largely classified into a physical energy storage system and a chemical energy storage system according to the energy storage scheme. For physical energy storage, various methods of using compressed air storage, a flywheel, etc. may be used. For chemical energy storage, various methods of using lithium (Li)-ion battery, a lead battery, a sodium-sulfur (NaS) battery, etc. may be used.
However, the energy storage system has failed to integrated-manage directly managed regions (e.g., a microgrid unit) or power conditions of buildings in association with neighbor regions or the building power conditions. Specifically, since there is a difference in peak control time between neighbor regions or buildings, different power generation projects are needed to control power supply-demand states of the respective regions or buildings.
In order to address the above-mentioned issues, demand for systems for integrated-controlling power supply-demand states of neighbor microgrid unit regions is rapidly increasing.